Escape From Raleigh
by Jackziferz
Summary: Escape from Raleigh


My name is Logan Lawlor.

From the moment I was born, I remembered I was trained as an assassin.

It was tough, but my master was a stern but just master.

Still, sometimes I would lay awake in bed and hope that one day, I would find my parents and that we could be a family together again. My master told me that if I survive my first mission, he would help me find my parents.

And so I did my first mission (it was easily, it only required me to kill a family of two with a carbomb). And so my master tried to find my parents. But they were already dead.

I realized I was all alone in the world. I was all alone now, I thought back to happier times... ...but it didn't change the fact I was now alone. All alone.  
All alone except me and my master.

My master's organisation was employed by an illustrious person: Aidan. And one day I came back from school.  
I came into the assassin's iggloo "Master," I said, "I'm sooo tired of having to go to school. Everyone's a poser there."  
"Hush, little child," he said, "I have a new mission for you!"  
"Oooh great!" I said with joy, "I'll get right on it!"

"It is very simple," the master said as he showed me the map of the apartment I had to infiltrate. "First, you need to say a passphrase to a guard there. When he says Wisdom, you say Beating a Dead Horse."  
"Alright I can do that," I said as I wrote it down.  
"And then you need to sneak through the hallways, into the kitchen where a maid has prepared a poisonous Blood wine.  
"Right, easy," I said.  
"And then you need to give it to the President, and then it will kill him."  
"The President?! I said surprised.  
"Yes, we are contracted to kill the President."  
"But President Owen is a great president!"  
"Hush little girl . You have been trained as an assassin to kill people. This must be done."  
"Ok Master," I said in great turmoil. Because the Master didnt know that... in fact... I was in love with Owen -  
A little Later, Logan Lawlor was taking a shit.  
She was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Logan Lawlor exclaimed, Her face wincing with effort.  
She made every effort in her little girl body to expel this demon thing from her curvy back side.

Just as Logan Lawlor was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Logan Lawlor" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice which Logan Lawlor knew immediately. Her mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from her face and groinal area.

"Katherine... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower. However She couldn't with Logan Lawlor near by...they were like family was like Her mother.  
Any sane person would never allow their own mother to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!? SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Logan Lawlor?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Logan Lawlor shrieked, She became so immensely worked up he cleaned her colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence she just unleashed, who cares? Katherine heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Logan Lawlor's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Logan Lawlor..."

Logan Lawlor was not shy, at all. She defeated Aidan and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now she suddenly found herself speechless. Was She going to see his metaphorical mother literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a choclate source on the banana split of love that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Katherine finishing the sentence with a sly smile.

"Wh-what the..." and before Logan Lawlor could send the third word out of Her mouth..  
..Katherine's towel dropped to the floor,setting her breasts free into the mist of the shower.  
Logan Lawlor noticed everything on her instantly. Her lick-able thighs,her inexplicably plump breasts and the big thingy colored birth mark on her butt, which made Her feel it.

Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Logan Lawlor's "tampon tunnel" to become very wet. Dripping and squishy like a mighty sea.

"hehe oh my Logan Lawlor...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Katherine, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through her head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before her spoke otherwise. Her shapely body was everything Logan Lawlor could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..

...  
NAAAAAH!

But just as Logan Lawlor was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Logan Lawlor burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Logan Lawlor as she causally slipped her pants back on.  
Katherine, who Logan Lawlor didnt notice, picked up her towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was just having a shit...see?" Logan Lawlor gestured to her shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit! Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Logan Lawlor put her other pants on and left. She had a serious case of blue balls, but at least her anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As she walked out Katherine whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later"  
Logan Lawlor Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.

And so I prepared my mission. I felt really and I had only met each other once. It was at prom-night. I was dressed maginicently. And Owen... gosh, now that I think of Owen my heart starts beating more rapidly.  
But anyway, so I met Owen there. "Hello," I said.  
"You look nice," Owen said.  
"THank you, you look great too," I said.  
"Oh, I don't mean your clothes," Owen said, "I mean your soul. I can look into your soul. That's my power. And I see you are unlike anyone else here."  
"Everyone else here are priks and posers," I said.  
"Yes, but you're even more special. Maybe... maybe..." Owen said.  
"Maybe what?" I said. I remember my heart beating very rapidly then.  
"Maybe you fullfill the prophecy!"  
"The propecy?!" I said with anxienty.  
"Yes, the propecy. It states that I should mary the person who fulfills the prophecy."  
"Omygod," I said.  
"Iknoright!" Owen said.  
"But how do you know who fulfills the prophecy?"  
"When they have the power of Full Combo any osu map."  
Oh gosh, I remember myself thking back then. Master told me never to tell anyone, but I did in fact have Full Combo any osu map!  
"I don't know anything about that," I said.  
"Oh well," said Owen, "too bad. Because you, Logan Lawlor, you look like exactly the sort of person I'd love to marry."  
And then the President left.

What will I do now? I thought when I did the things my master told me to. Shall I fulfill my master's obligation, or shall I show Owen that I am the one they're destined to marry?

(A/N OMG sooooo romantic!)  
Katherine winked at Logan Lawlor when no one else was looking.  
"Later" she mouthed at her silently so no one could hear.

-  
Later, Logan Lawlor and Katherine were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Katherine, pulling Logan Lawlor towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Katherine was naked. Logan Lawlor wondered how She did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Logan Lawlor was already.

Katherine lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off Her body at a seductively slow pace. Logan Lawlor could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through Her veins.  
The alluring look of her nudie comrade became too much for her to fathom and her tunnel of love squirted lube directly onto Logan Lawlor's eye.  
There Logan Lawlor sat, Her pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with Her bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from Her face.  
Katherine giggled as Logan Lawlor's dignity shriveled and died, but Logan Lawlor had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after She found out She was Her own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Logan Lawlor said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"  
...and with that Katherine jumped on Logan Lawlor. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.  
"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Logan Lawlor stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

Katherine hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from Her shapely Lawlor stood up from the toilet, Her naughty bits proudly waving about and Her pants still down around Her ankles. She hurried to chase Her shapely body down.  
She fell in the door way, tripping over Her pants. She pulled Her face up from the floor and gazed at Katherine, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Logan Lawlor could see that it was going to be a all you can eat porkfest.  
And it was!

Katherine was soon ridding Logan Lawlor like a pogo stick.  
"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"  
"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Logan Lawlor screamed.  
Logan Lawlor still had her Hawaiian shirt on and Katherine was dripping soapy water all over the bed.

Her perky breasts jumped around on her chest, like happy children on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Logan Lawlor liked it. They were big, beautiful boobies that ached to be sucked on.

Logan Lawlor especially liked that from this angle She could not see the awkward birth mark on Her ass cheek. Which was a relief. Logan Lawlor wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person She had always thought of as Her grandma.  
"Oh Logan Lawlor!" She breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?"  
"OH GOD YES!" She yelled back at Her naked grandma. "GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES UNCLE!" Katherine screamed.

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby warehouse down.  
It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.

So I sneaked in and did what the Master told me to do. It was easy.

But when I came to the room with the President, I hesitated. I could not put the poisonous gin & tonic down. Owen was just too dear to me! I loved Owen.

But that moment of doubt became my downfall. As the President turned around and looked me right in the eyes.  
Logan Lawlor?, Owen said.

My breath stopped, my heart was about to explode and my eyes welled up. "It's not what you think!" I said.  
But of course it was what Owen thought. I was an assassin. I had to accept it.

"Oh my god, Logan Lawlor, not you!" Owen cried out. Taers welled up in his eyes and soon they came flooding down her cheek. "Nooooo," the President said, "I LOVED YOU!" (A/N ZOMG *swoon* Amirite?!)  
"I LOVE YOU TOO," I cried out while I threw the poisonous wine on the floor. "LET'S BE TOGETHER FOR ALWAYS."  
"OK!"  
"It is Aidan who is behind this assassination!

And so the President told the army to arrest Aidan.  
"I love you so much," said President Owen. "I love you too." I said.  
BLAM BLAM!

I looked down on my chest and saw blood welling up from my chest.  
"NOOOOOO," said the president!  
One of the guards had shot me!

Urgh," I said, "HhuuuuuI love you!"  
"I love you toooo!" said Owen 


End file.
